Gohan's new home
by Masenko56
Summary: Gohan gets stranded in the D.C. Universe with the Young Justice team. What fate will befall the young hero and how will it happen? To see, read.


**(AN: Gohan is fifteen. His hair is long like it was when the androids first appeared. He knows the instant transmission, Multi-Form, Materialization, Kaio-ken, and the Spirit Bomb. He spent a lot of time up at the lookout hanging out with Dende when he didn't feel like studying or training. He learned all about the lookout and all of its rooms. He memorized every detail. This is important for later in the story.)**

* * *

The laughter of a young child drifted over the heavily forested land close to the Son residence. Chichi, wife of the legendary hero, Son Goku, paused in her work in the kitchen to look out the open window at the speck that was moving around in the sky with more agility than any bird or plane. Though her expression was a frown, she couldn't help but feel proud of her son. After all, how many mothers in the world could brag that their kid had single-handedly saved the world from the threat posed by the freakishly powerful monster, Cell?

Now her eldest son was fifteen and was currently taking a break from his studies. Chichi would not have another Karate bum in this house! Gohan would get an education and be a productive member of society, dammit! She loved her husband dearly, but really, the man needed to get a job! Though that possibility had vanished at the Cell Games. She had found out about what had happened at that vile tournament. Goku had committed the ultimate sacrifice to save the planet from the newest threat to the Earth. It hadn't been enough though, and Cell had returned, greater and more terrible than ever. Her son had taken his father's place as the protector of the planet and killed the evil android in one final Kamehameha duel. Peace had returned and Chichi had suggested (more like bullied, but she would never admit that) that Gohan resume his studies.

High up, at the altitude that most aircraft couldn't reach, Son Gohan grinned his father's grin and cut his Ki, allowing himself to fall out of the sky. He sent himself into a series of tumbles and spins that would have made any normal human pass out. Gohan was anything but normal. In fact, he was a half Saiyan, because his father was a full-blooded member of that warrior race, and his mom was a normal human woman. He was just glad his dad wasn't an arrogant jerk like Vegeta. Even after saving his life, Vegeta was still a jerk towards Gohan.

The half-Saiyan cut his free-fall and powered straight down, an aura of blue ki blazing around him. The boost in power meant he could go even faster and he heading straight down at a speed approaching Mach 2 speeds.

Chichi smiled as her son blazed out of the trees with a roaring wind right behind him. Gohan touched down, skidding from the tree line nearly fifty yards away right up to the front door of the house. She caught a glimpse of his windswept face before the front door opened and Gohan came in. The woman's smile never faded as she heard Gohan's footsteps head up the stairs, followed by his bedroom door closing. Now that's a good boy. Going right back to his studies like a good boy. Or so she thought.

Gohan listened carefully, checking to see if his mom was going to see if he really was doing his studying. Nothing. Good thing too. Bulma had invited him over to Capsule Corps to see a new invention she'd come up with. The beautiful genius had promised that the half-Saiyan had never seen anything like it before.

The owner of the world's best and most successful business had called Gohan three weeks ago, asking him if he wanted to see the machine.( She always gave Gohan inventions. She even gave him a rejuvenation tank.)He would have been there now but he knew his mom would timing him down to the second.

He had quickly agreed and promised Bulma that he would come just as soon as he could. It took a few weeks because Chichi kept coming up to check on him whenever she felt like it. She'd almost caught him training once and there had been hell to pay. Even though she couldn't prove that he was. That had happened once but he kept training, knowing he had to protect the world from people like Cell and Bojack. Whenever he had a chance he wasn't about to pass it up.

He floated over to the window. Gohan lifted into the sky and made sure that he floated above the house, to be sure that Chi-Chi didn't go to check on him. After a few minutes he flew high into the sky and blasted off faster than Chi-Chi could see, if she happened to be looking out the window.

Bulma was in her personal lab at Capsule Corps. It was her private lab, where she performed all her most dangerous experiments. She didn't even allow Vegeta in here. Not that the prideful Saiyan Prince ever bothered to take a break from his vicious training schedule to come and visit. The only person she allowed access to it was the teenaged Demi-Saiyan. She was expecting Gohan to come and see her new invention some time soon, but knew that it might be awhile. Chichi had her son in a deathgrip and kept shoving his nose in the books. The blue-haired genius felt glad that Vegeta trained as hard as he did. At least one of her family and friends would be able to step up to defend the planet should the need arise. Which it did every few years. Even though Gohan told her he was way stronger than Vegeta.

There was a knock at the door that slightly startled her. Composing herself, she said,"yes."

"I'm here." Gohan said.

Finally she would be able to have Gohan's input. The boy learned fast, she would give him that, so she had started giving the half-Saiyan more 'hands-on' lessons in physics and things like that. Every now and again, she would invite him over to spend the day helping her with inventions.

Bulma crossed over to the console that controlled the massive machine in the center of the lab. All the unnecessary things like the tables, beakers and flasks, basically everything that defined a lab, had been capsulized and put in a little bin sitting behind the console so that they wouldn't be damaged. The machine itself was a monster. A huge ring sat on a large steel plate, the edges of the slightly oval shaped ring reaching almost to the walls of the lab. It was steel gray with purple squares inset with blue transparent spheres at the top, bottom, and each end. Cables trailed from all over the bottom of the steel plate. Some held coolant, some siphoned off waste generated during the power up, and one brought power up from the nuclear generator that supplied the electricity to run this thing and tear the fabric of space-time.

A hiss sounded behind her, and Bulma turned to greet her visitor, a warm grin on her face.

"Hey Gohan!"

"Hi Bulma!" The raven-haired teen strode into the room, wearing his fathers Gi. Bulma had a good look at the boy she hadn't seen in over a year. His hear looked like it did when the androids appeared and he was slightly taller than Vegeta. "Is this it?"

"Yep!" She said triumphantly. "This thing can open a doorway to other dimensions. It's a little unstable, but I think that most of the bugs that would make the transition lethal to anyone below you guys' stamina are gone."

"Have you tried to send anything across?" Gohan asked, interested with this pretty cool machine.

"No. Up to this day I haven't tried anything yet. Do you wanna see what it looks like powered up?"

"Sure."

"Wait a sec." Bulma went to the console that ran the whole operation while Gohan stood at the base of the steel plate that held the portal. Now the half-Saiyan noticed thick channels carved into the spaces in between the four spheres. He had just enough time to wonder what the heck they were for when he heard a deep whine that quickly escalated straight up the scale and passed from the range of both human and Saiyan hearing. Gohan looked back and saw Bulma hard at work, flicking switches and turning dials. The four gray spheres lit up, glowing brighter and brighter before lightning surged from each sphere and raced through the channels in the oval until a ring of pure energy outlined the thing and each sphere glowed like a supernova.

Bits of energy coalesced in the ring, gathering in the center, making a spot that shone with the intensity of a sun. With a sharp crack, the sun erupted and formed a shimmering window that looked like water suspended in the air.

Next, images began to flash across the 'screen'. There was a man with a cape and hammer fighting a green man-like beast. A swordsman with flaming red hair wielding a katana with supreme skill. A blonde boy wearing an orange uniform of some sort, running through a forest. The images flashed faster and faster before stopping on a birds eye view of a harbor.

'Unbelievable .' Gohan thought as he stepped up on the plate. His hair started to dance around, the closer he got to the portal. He was mere inches away from it, looking with great curiosity at the image displayed.

Bulma finished up at the control station, the portal finally stabilized, and looked up. What she saw froze her heart. Gohan was inches from the portal and was slowly getting closer, centimeter by centimeter.

"GOHAN! NO!" That was the wrong thing to do. Her shout startled him and he pitched forward enough to send him forward. Before her eyes, Gohan jerked forward and fell through. The generator wasn't meant for such a huge mass to be introduced at once. Now it was in danger of exploding which would wipe out all of West City. Hating herself every moment, Bulma lifted a cover and exposed the emergency cutoff. She flicked it with great hesitation, not willing to sacrifice a whole city just to get Gohan back, even if he was like a son to her.

All the cables blew away, propelled by explosive bolts on the connectors and the resulting energy backlash from the sudden disconnection fried every circuit in the control panel, raising the acrid scent of melted silicone and wiring. Deprived of power, the portal winked out from existence almost immediately. Bulma could only hope that Gohan had made it through in one piece. She didn't want to have him stuck between dimensions for eternity.

* * *

Gohan hurtled down a swirling vortex of color and light. The fall seemed to stretch for eternity. The tunnel scintillated and sparked with every shade of blue and a few new ones too. Static electricity flared from the Saiyan's body as he fell uncontrollably through the portal. Out of nowhere he was hit by two waves of blue energy. The first one fatigued him greatly and the second one knocked him unconscious. If he was still awake he would have noticed a portal open and his clothes tearing the closer he got to it.

* * *

~D.C. Universe at mount justice. January 6th)

The Team had rescued the league from the nefarious Vandel Savage. That was days ago and today they were taking a day off to relax at the beach. Or at least they had planned on doing that.

"Alright! On are way to the Beach!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

As soon as he said that the alarms went off as a summoning to the briefing room.

"Ugh!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

After they arrived at the cave, the Team met Red Tornado in the briefing room for the details.

"Team, a portal opened above the Black Rock Desert. You need to go to the crash site, observe it and make sure no one is around. Call the league if you need help. " Tornado said.

"lets go!" Robin said.

Miss Martian got he Bio ship ready for lift off and everyone boarded it.  
As soon as they arrived at the site they exited the ship and approached the crater. What they saw once they got to the ledge shock them.

There, laying in the crater was the body of a young man that was probably around their age. He was a mess. He was laying there, face up. There was a gash on his right cheek, his left arm was broken(Fall) his right leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. his arms, chest, and hands were obviously burned and his body was littered with cuts, scratches, and bruises all over. His clothes were all torn. His shirt was half gone, only the blue under shirt was there but it looked like a torn rag draped diagonally across his chest. His orange pants were ripped so his knees were showing and they were burnt up badly too. His long hair laying flat on his side.

"Whoa! What happened to him?" Kid Flash asked under his breath.

"I don't know but whoever, whatever he is he obviously needs medical attention." Aqualad said.

"Do you think he came from that portal Tornado was talking about?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's possible. What should we do with him?" Robin asked.

"Should we take him to the cave?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Tornado will know what to do." Robin said.

Miss M. Gently levitated the unconscious person and placed him into the bio ship.

* * *

~later at the cave~

They had Gohan laying in a bed rapped in bandages half an hour later. Tornado decided to play it safe so he contacted the league.

Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern John Stewart( AN: he's the black green lantern.), and Black Canary all arrived.

"Wow. He looks like he's been through hell." Green Arrow said and got smacked by Canary.

She gave him a look that said, 'Could you be anymore of an ass?'

"He has a broken arm, leg, and a few ribs. His organs are ok. He's already healing. I wonder where he's from, because he's not human. He also has a bag tucked into his sash." Superman said. Using his X-Ray vision.

Batman reached out to his sash and took out the bag. He dumped the contents onto a table."Six beans and device of some sort." Batman said as he put the contents back in the bag and he handed it to Superman.

"Do you think he's another Krypton survivor?" Flash asked.

"No. He looks too young. Unless there are a bunch of Kryptonians somewhere in the universe I highly doubt it." Batman said.

"Yeah, your right." Flash said.

"Could he be from a different universe?" Green Lantern said.

"That's most likely the case here." Batman said.

"Can you read his mind, J'onn?" Superman asked Martian Manhunter.

The Martians eyes glowed red for a moment before he replied,"No. His mind is far stronger than any I have seen before."

"Guess we have to wait for him to wake up then." Black Canary said.

* * *

~with the Team~

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Kid Flash asked.

No one answered.

Finally, Miss M. Said," Did you see how hurt he was? That was horrible."

"Yeah. That was pretty rough." Superboy said.

"Do. . . You think he'll make it?" Zatanna asked.

"It is possible that he could die. Those injuries were pretty bad." Kaldur said.

"Should we go check on him?" Rocket asked.

"Sure, let's go see a person that's possibly evil and then feel bad for him." Artemis sarcastically Remarked.

"That's not too bad of an idea. But I'm sure the league will tell us when they know what's going on." Aqualad said. Not catching the sarcastic tone that Artemis was using.

"He's right." Robin agreed.

"For now, let's just sit and wait." Aqualad said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

* * *

~With Gohan~

Gohan began to stir awake. He had passed out on the trip through the portal but really couldn't remember why.

The members of the League that were present were shocked by this. This boy just woken up and was still in bad shape. He would provably hurt himself. They rushed into the room.

Gohan turned his head ten degrees to the right and winced. He turned it twenty degrees to the left and the back. It hurt too much to attempt to turn his head.

Gohan opened his eyes and then closed them again. The light of the room blinding him temporarily. He opened them again and when his vision cleared, he saw several people looking at him.

"Hey, don't move. Your badly injured." Superman said.

Batman asked," Who are you?"

Gohan didn't answer immediately, he attempted to reach into his sash. He let out a yelp as he realized his arm was hurt. He tried with the other arm. It wasn't as hurt as the other arm but it still stung when he tried to move it. He reached into his sash only to find what he was looking for was not there. He started to panic.

Superman noticed his heart rate rising." We have your bag. But we need to know who you are First."

"My name is Gohan." Gohan said. It hurt to talk but he was in no condition to resist. He sensed the room and noticed that the man with the red cape and the woman to his left could take him. But he also sensed no evil intent from them.

"How did you get here?" Batman said.

Startled, Gohan said,"What do you mean?" It really did hurt for him to talk.

"Your not from this earth. How did you get here?" Batman asked again.

"I was too close to the entrance to the portal my Godmother opened up with her newest invention. She startled me when she called out my name and I fell in." Gohan strained to complete his sentence.

"Do you have a way back?" Green Lantern asked.

"No. She was just testing it." Gohan said." Can I have my stuff back. I really need to eat one of those beans."

"What is a bean going to do?" Green Arrow asked. Thinking that this boy was looney.

"It's a magic bean and it will heal my injuries." Gohan said flatly. Cautiously, Superman handed Gohan his bag. Gohan reached in and grabbed a bean. He tossed it into his mouth and instantly, his injuries were healed.

"Looks like you were telling the truth. But I have a question." Martian Manhunter said.

Gohan didn't answer. He just nodded and Began doing stretches.

"How is your mind so powerful? I was unable to read your it." Martian Manhunter asked.

"If you wanted to read my mind all you had to do was ask." Gohan told him.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we need to know if you are telling the truth." Martian apologized.

"No need to apologize. I probably would have done the same thing." Gohan said."here, try again."

After several moments of silence, Martian Manhunter said,"he was honest."

"How old are you, Gohan?" Wonder Woman asked. She kinda felt bad that he got stranded here. But then again, it was his fault.

"I am fifteen." Gohan answered.

"How did you survive that fall? Tornado said the portal opened up high in the atmosphere. Are you an alien?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm only half alien and I don't know how I survived. I was unconscious." Gohan answered.

"Half what?" Arrow asked.

"Yeah, Half Saiyan, Half Human." Gohan answered as he finished his stretches.

"Saiyan?" Green Lantern repeated," I've never heard of them. And I'm a Green Lantern. That race of people don't exist."

"I'll show you all his memories. If he allows me." Martian Manhunter said.

Gohan nodded and let the green bean enter his mind. He heard several gasp that indicated they were at the part where piccolo chucked him at a mountain. He chuckled. That's not even the worst part.

"Wow." Was all Flash could say as he was the first to find his voice.

Even the normally Stoic Batman couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

After a few moments of silence, Superman motioned for the league members to follow him to a corner.

"What are we going to do with him?" He asked.

"We could take him to Oa and see what the Guardians could do with him." G.L. (Green Lantern.)Suggested.

"Let's ask him if he wants to join the team. He could be a great help." Wonder Woman suggested.

"That's a great idea." Superman said as they returned to Gohan.

"We've been talking and we wanted to know if you would join the Team. They are a group of young heroes that go on covert missions and stop bad guys that we are either too busy to stop or decide to send them on." Batman said.

"You guys are super heroes?" Gohan asked as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, and I'm The Flash. Fastest man alive." The Flash answered.

Superman said," I'm Superman."

"I'm Wonder Woman." Wonder Woman added.

"I'm Batman." Batman introduced himself coolly.

"Green Lantern." Green Lantern said.

"Green Arrow." Green Arrow said.

"Martian Manhunter. But you can call me J'onn J'onnz." The Martian said.

"Black Canary. Your new combat trainer. Well, that is if you decide to join the team." The female blonde told him.

Gohan bowed and replied cheerfully," it's nice to meet yo all." He told them as he finished his bow." And I'd love to join the Team." he added as he smiled.

"Then It's time for you to meet your new Team mates. You'll be living here at the Cave since you have nowhere to live. so you will be show a room." Batman said." In the mean time, I'll work on getting you a fake Identity."

"Wait. Where exactly is here?" Gohan asked As he looked around.

"Your in the Justice Leagues old H.Q. It's in a mountain near happy harbor." Batman said as he, Canary and Tornado led Gohan away and allowed the other Leaguers to leave.

Gohan and Batman walked in silence until they reached an area that Gohan assumed was a lounge area. He saw a variety of people waiting there.

A green girl with red hair and was wearing a blue and white outfit.

A boy wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a black shirt. With the same 'S' symbol Superman had on, on black shirt.

A blonde girl dressed in green uniform. He could tell by the bow and arrows on her back and she was quite cute. Wait, why would he think that? He's only been here a few hours and already had a crush.

He then saw a boy with red hair wearing a red and yellow body suit. Gohan could tell he was a runner. Fast like the Flash he assumed.

He then saw another girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a female magicians outfit. His gaze lingered on her for a moment. A moment too long. He then looked to the other members.

a dark skinned older teen with gills on his neck. He was wearing black tights with no shoes and a red skin tight tank top. then a boy wearing a red, black, and yellow outfit with a black cape and a weird yellow belt around his waist.

He was so caught up staring that he missed most of Batman's introduction of him.

"-am and will be living here at the cave with some of you. Help him feel comfortable." Batman said as he walked away. Leaving Gohan to his new Teammates.

Gohan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He was nervous because he's never been around people his age, aside from lime.

"Hi, Gohan. I'm Miss Martian. But my name is M'gann M'orzz but you could call me Megan." Miss M. Introduced herself.

"I'm Kid Flash. Wally West. The Flash's side-kick." Kid Flash introduced herself.

"I'm Superboy. Superman's Clone. But you can call me Conner." Superboy said.

"Clone?" Gohan repeated.

Superboy's eyes narrowed slightly,"What about it?" He asked.

"That's cool. I've never heard of anything like that." Gohan cheerfully." Technology in this world is really advanced.' Gohan thought

Superboy smiled slightly.

"I'm Artemis. Green Arrow's protègè. Master Archer." Artemis said. Gohan's Gaze lingered for a bit On her. Even though he couldn't see her whole face, he could still tell that she was pretty.

"I'm Rocket. But you can call me Raquel." Rocket said.

"I'm Zatanna. I'm a magician." Zatanna introduced herself. Gohan's eyes caught hers for a moment before he turned to look at the next member.

"I'm Robin. Batman's Side-Kick." Robin said.

"I'm Aqualad. But my friends call me Kaldur. I am also team leader." Aqua lad said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Gohan said.

"Alright. How about we show you around the cave?" Miss Martian suggested.

"Thank you. I'd like that." Gohan said as the Team led him throughout the cave.

* * *

Gohan was welcome to the team with open arms. He was kind of sad that he had no way of getting home. But he didn't let that show. He just had to make the best of this Situation.

They were currently showing him the kitchen when he realized two things. He was dirty and his clothes were ripped horribly. Good thing he didn't stand close or walk by anyone. He needed to take a shower and make himself a new Gi.

"Hey, is it ok if I left to go get refreshed?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Robin said.

* * *

That left only: Superboy, Miss M., Kid Flash, Zatanna, Artemis, Aqua lad, and Robin.

"So. What do you guys think of Gohan?" Zatanna asked." I think he's kinda shy.

"He's alright. I want to know what kind of powers he has though." Superboy said.

"He's pretty cool." Kid Flash replied.

"He seems nice." Artemis lied.

"I feel like he could be a great addition to the Team." Was all Miss M. Said.

"Yeah. Me too." Rocket said.

Robin and Aqua lad kept their opinions to themselves. For the same reasons. For Robin it was because they didn't have one yet.

Zatanna and Artemis didn't say what was really on their minds. They both had similar thoughts. 'He is totally hot.' Of course neither of them would admit that. Artemis would, but not yet. So what if she was dating Kid Flash? He was a dork anyway. Zatanna doesn't want to hurt Robins feelings.

"Lets watch T.V. He might be a while." Superboy suggested.

The Team watched a random show for about 15 minutes until Gohan came walking in wearing a brand new Gi.

"Hey, guys." He said as he walked over and stood next to the couch.

The Team looked to Gohan and Artemis asked,"Where did you get those?" She was pointing to his clothes.

"I made them." Gohan said casually.

"How?" Zatanna asked. She was curious because she thought he was a magician like her. She could make her own clothes too.

"I could Materialize things." Gohan shrugged.

He raised his hand and he was instantly he was wearing an all black Gi. With matching undershirt, wrist bands, belt, and boots.

The Team watched as his clothes changed to black.

"That's cool!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Gohan lifted his hand and Instantly his clothes change to resemble Robins. Down to every detail. even the mask.

Robin smiled and circled him."Nice. Your good." Robin complemented him.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

Gohan changed his clothes to resemble Superboy's. Then he changed it to Aqualad's, and Kid Flash's. Then to Batman's. He had the cowl and everything.

"Is that Magic?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know. It's just something I learned from my old mentor." Gohan answered.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me; what other powers do you have?" Superboy asked.

Gohan put a thoughtful finger on his chin as he said,"I just use Ki manipulation as an amplifier to my speed, strength, senses, and power. I also use it to fly." He gave them the basic run down of his powers.

"How strong are you?" Superboy asked.

"I don't know for sure." Gohan shrugged.

"How fast are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know my max speed but I can fly around the world in forty-five seconds. I don't know my speed on foot though." Gohan said.

"Do you wanna race some time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Sure. Whenever you want to." Gohan said.

"Are you a meta-human?" Artemis asked.

"No. I'm not that. I'm half human and half alien." Gohan answered.

"Half?" Miss M. Repeated.

"Yes." Gohan replied.

"What race of alien are you?" Robin asked.

"Saiyan. You don't have Saiyans in this universe though."

"This universe?" Everyone repeated.

"Yeah, I'm from a different universe. I accidentally fell into a portal." Gohan said.

"Whoa! Your from a different Universe. That is super coo And it kinda makes you a super alien." Kid Flash laughed.

"Yeah, too bad I have no way of getting back to my family or friends. But that's ok because I could have a new family and friends here in this world with you guys." Gohan said.

"Gohan." A voice demanded attention from behind the teens. They turned around to see Batman.

"I need to know how well your Academic skills are. You'll be coming with me to take a test. You will be enrolled in school depending on your Academics." Batman said.

"Ok." Gohan said. He didn't really want to leave the conversation he was having to go do a test but didn't speak a complaint.

Gohan followed Batman to a more secluded part of the cave where there were papers on a desk in the middle of the room.

Gohan took it as a hint and sat in the chair, picked up the pencil and examined the test in front of him.

'Too easy.' He thought as he started on the first test. He finished all the test except history. He didn't answer a single question for over ten minutes. He spent the entire time staring at the problems.

Batman noticed this and walked over. He said"I was beginning to wonder if you had the same history as ours on your earth."

Gohan scratched the back of his head in the familiar Son pose.

"I guess not." Gohan said.

"Your finished here. You could get back to the Team if you'd like." Batman said as he picked up the papers and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Gohan said as he stood up abruptly." Do you think I could have a copy of a history book? I don't want to be left in the dark." Gohan said.

"Sure." Gohan said as he walked away.

Gohan did the same but in the opposite direction.

He arrived to see the Team doing combat training.

"New kid. Over here." Black Canary called him over.

He walked over and the Team cleared a path for him.

"I want to test your skills in combat." Canary said as she motioned for him to step onto the training ring.

"Ok." Gohan said as he stepped up.

Gohan took his fathers fighting stance. Also known as the turtle style of martial arts.

Gohan studied Canary's form. 'Easy!'

She studied his form. '?'

Gohan decided to make the first move. He felt like moving around so he thought that it would be fun to use old techniques to fight.

Gohan rushed forward slowly.

To Canary it was like he was moving as fast as Wally. She moved for a leg sweep. Only to find that her foot went straight through his after image.

She watched as the image flicked out of existence and Gohan said from behind her," Looking for me?"

She spun around quickly and tried to grab him and put him in a hold only to find yet another after image.

The Team was impressed with the spectacle.

This time Canary did a backwards leg sweep but realized that Gohan wasn't there as he appeared in front of her.

"I think it's time to quit with the games." Canary said.

"Ok." Gohan said as he took stance again.

Gohan rushed forward and swept feet from under her. She fell and there was a buzzing noise.

She immediately got back to her feet and changed stances.

He dropped his power level even lower to where it was below Canary's. Before it was at his normal fifteen percent.

Gohan stood his ground and waited for Canary to strike. She did. She threw a right hook to his face but he blocked with expert ease. She then tried a left jab but he caught it in his hand.

He then did a quick move and had her slammed against the floor. He knew he couldn't kill her or fight like how he fought back home.

He won and she gave him credit for it.

"Good job Gohan." She praised him and the Team cheered. He was the first to take down Canary.

"Dude! That was so cool." Kid Flash praised him.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"Alright kids. Tomorrow is school. Time for bed." Canary said.

The Team dispersed. Kid Flash went home. As did Robin and Rocket. (Where does Aqua lad go?)Everyone else walked to their rooms. Except Miss M. And Superboy. They kissed one more time.

* * *

Because they both had rooms in the same direction, Gohan and Zatanna walked together.

"So Gohan, what else can you do with Ki? Besides the stuff you said earlier. You said something about energy." She started the conversation.

"Oh? Well I don't know how to explain it so watch this." He said as he held out his palm and a pale blue orb of energy formed. It illuminated the corridor in blue light.

"Amazing." She whispered."

"Every living being has it. Another word for it would be energy. I, and some of my dad's friends, have learned to bring it out and control it. The Saiyans, my alien side, were more natural at bringing out their Energy than humans. That's why I can do it so easily. I could put as much energy I want into it." He demonstrated by making the orb warmer." I could also control the size of it" he expanded it to the size of a beach ball and then condensed it to the size of a pea.

"That's pretty cool." Zatanna said as she lifted her arm and gently brushed her hair behind her left ear.

"Watch this." Gohan said as he stopped in his tracks.

Zatanna watched as Gohan concentrated on something. Then she was startled when two Gohans' sprouted out of the original Gohan.

The two copies examined each other before turning to Zatanna. They smiled the exact same smile that the original had.  
"Hello Zatanna. I'm Gohan." One of them said.

"No. I'm Gohan." The other challenged.

"Guys, I'm the real Gohan." Gohan said.

"Rock paper scissors. The winner is the real Gohan." The second clone said.

"Ok." The other two said in unison.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they chanted together,"Shoot!" Two of them shot out paper while one had scissors.

"Ha! I'm the original." Gohan said. They then combined back.

"That was funny." Zatanna laughed.

"Thanks. That was just some comedy. What kind of powers do you have?" He asked.

"I use magic and spells. The spells I say backwards. Like: Ckalb lla ot sehtolc sih Egnahc." Suddenly Gohan was wearing an all black version of his Gi. It was the same as when he did it earlier.

"That's cool. I always wished that I knew magic. It sure would have made things easier in my world." Gohan said as they approached her door.

"We should hang out some time. We could get to know each other better. You seem like such a nice person, Gohan." Zatanna said.

"Yeah. Definitely." Gohan said.

"Goodnight Gohan." Zatanna said as she opened her door.

"Goodnight." Gohan said as he kept walking.

He entered his room and lied on the bed. He thought about how his life did a complete one hundred-eighty degrees.

He thought about how he'd never see his family again or his friends. He started to cry silently. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gohan woke up earlier than all the rest. Except Miss M. She didn't sleep

He walked into the lounge area hoping to get a good workout going.

Miss M. Saw him walk and said," Good morning, Gohan."

"Good morning, Megan. How's your morning going?" He asked as he added weight to his Gi.

"Good. How about you?" She asked.

"Good. I'm about to start my own small workout." Gohan said.

"Workout?" She repeated.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

Gohan walked over to a corner and did a hand stand. He started to do push-ups. Inverted. He was counting.

'Inverted push-ups?' She thought as she walked away to cook some breakfast.

Gohan went two hours straight.

Miss M. Walked back into the lounge area to see if Gohan was still there. She had just finished making breakfast for the Team members that lived at the base.

He was still there and was, shockingly, still doing those inverted push-ups.

"Nine-thousand-ninety-nine, ten-thousand." She heard him say and the he did a flip onto his feet.

"Ten thousand?" She asked in disbelief.

He was slightly startled by her question," yeah. That was a light workout though. I'll start my real training soon." Gohan said," I'll be taking a shower so if you need me I'm in my room." Gohan said as he walked away.

Miss M. Just nodded and went back to the kitchen.

On his way towards his room he spotted Superboy.

"Hey Conner." Gohan said casually as he walked by.

"Hey." Superboy said.

Gohan continued to walk down the corridor that led to his and Zatanna's rooms.

He walked past her door as it opened. She walked out dressed casual for school.

Her face lit up as soon as she saw Gohan.

"Gohan." She called from behind him. He stopped and turned around. A smile on his face as he greeted her.

"Good morning Zatanna." He said.

"Good morning to you too, Gohan." She said.

"Do you go to school with the rest?" He asked. Even though Batman already told him, he felt the need to ask.

"Yes. And you will too." She said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you after you get home from school." Gohan said.

"I guess I will. See ya' later." She said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Bye." He said as he continued to walk down to his room.

* * *

After showering and materializing a new Gi, Gohan made his way for the kitchen. There he found The Team. Not every member was there though.

Robin, Rocket, Artemis, Aqua lad, and Kid Flash all went to other places for education.

"Morning, Gohan." They said in unison.

"Good morning." Gohan said as he walked over and sat next to Zatanna.

"So, Gohan. Do you want to give us a demonstration of your powers." Superboy suggested.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll show you." Gohan said as he stood up and walked a good number of feet away.

He did the same demonstration he showed Zatanna.

"I do have other powers but I'd rather do them outside." Gohan said.

"What are they?" Superboy asked.

"Well, I have a couple transformations that multiply my strength, speed, and senses. They're called Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. I know a technique called the Kaio-Ken. It is also a multiplier but it's not a transformation. I also know a technique called the instant transmission. It can get anyone anywhere in an instant. I just need an energy signature to lock onto." Gohan said. He still had one more power but he needed that to remain Secret. It's meant as a last resort.

After he let all that sink in he said,"What kind of Powers do you all have?"

Miss Martian decided to do hers first." I have flight, Super-strength; not as strong as Superboy. I have invisibility, Martian vision, shape shifting, telekinesis, intangibility, and telepathy." She said.

Superboy went next,"I have Super strength, Super leap, Infrared vision, Invulnerability, Super hearing." He said.

"Oh yeah. I also have super hearing." Gohan said real quick.

"I'm an archer. I also had training with swords though." Artemis said.

"I already know Zatanna's powers, so, what about the others?" Gohan asked.

"Robin has no powers but is a master at martial arts. Aqua lad has Hydrokinesis, Electricity generation, Enhanced Durability, Toxin resistance, Underwater breathing." Miss M. Supplied.

"Wally has super-speed. While Rocket can fly and generate force-fields." Artemis said.

"That's pretty cool." Gohan said.

"Hey we need to get going." Superboy said.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you guys after school." Gohan said.

* * *

Hours later, Gohan was doing push-ups the normal way when suddenly, the cave's computer said," Recognize Robin."

Gohan looked up and saw Robin get transported into the cave.

"Hey, Robin." Gohan said as he continued with his workout.

"Hey." Robin said as he left to change into Robin.

He was back moments later in his outfit. He was going to say something to Gohan but was cut off by the computer again.

"Recognize: Aqualad."

Aqualad walked into the room.

"Hey, Kaldur." Gohan said.

"Hello, Gohan." Aqua lad said.

After that it was boring until Kid Flash arrived.

He and Gohan talked about random things while Robin and Kaldur sparred.

"Hey. How about a match, Gohan?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Gohan said as he appeared in the ring.

Both teens assumed stances. Robin studied Gohan's Martial Arts stance. It was perfect. Not a single flaw or opening in it.

Gohan briefly studied Robins and found only one opening.

Robin attacked first. He threw a kick high to throw Gohan unbalanced but that failed miserably when Gohan dodged to the left.

When Robin landed, Gohan swept his legs from under him. And he fell to the floor causing the buzz to Go off.

At that moment, The girls and Superboy all returned from school.

"Wow, your good. Not even Batman could take me down that fast." Robin complimented.

"Thanks. I've been training in Martial Arts since I was four." Gohan shrugged.

"You must've had a strict teacher to start you that young." Artemis said as she walked up. Completely ignoring Kid Flash, who got up to stand by her.

"Yeah, he started my training by leaving me in the wilderness for six months alone with nothing but a sword. After that he taught me the basics to Ki manipulation and fighting for the next six months." Gohan said.

"He left a four year old in the wild, alone for six months?" Kid Flash, who stood up and walked over to stand next to Artemis, said.

"That's what he just said." Artemis said, irritated by her kind of Boyfriend's dumb question.

"What was you training for?" Kaldur asked.

"Two guys were coming to earth in a year to get these seven magical orbs called 'Dragon Balls'. If you collected all seven, you could summon the 'Eternal Dragon'. Shenron. The Dragon could grant you any wish that you pleased." Gohan said.

"Do you know what they were going to wish for?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, they were going to wish for immortality." Gohan stated flatly.

"Have you ever wished for something?" Zatanna asked.

"We wished my dad back to life the day before the two guys arrived. But he didn't make it on time to the battle field so several of our friends died. Including the person the Dragonballs are bound to. So with him dead, no one was able to be brought back. We had to go into space to another planet to get a wish from the original Dragon. Parunga. But that's a different story." Gohan said.

"You could bring dead people back to life?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah. But only if it was a unnatural death." Gohan said.

"Hey. How about we do some combat training?" Superboy suggested.

"Sure." Came the unanimous reply.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of the story. It's my first and basically just a practice run. Now, if you guys have any suggestions at all I'm all ears. depending on how things go, I'll be able to put up a schedule for chapter release dates**.


End file.
